Legal Story
by Aramyun98
Summary: Jooheon si pria berlesung pipi yang selalu mendapat julukan King of Aegyo Kali ini harus merasakan tingkah tak terduga dari kekasih kecilnya Im Changkyun.
1. Don't Try Playing With Me!

**Don't Try Playing With Me!**

**After Interview**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Monsta X baru saja menyelesaikan wawancara mereka di sebuah acara bernama _Good Morning Britain's_. Kali ini tanpa kehadiran Hyungwon karna ia sedang sakit, Flu dan terlalu lelah.

Kalian lihat kan di mana seorang Lee Jooheon yang mengeluarkan suara Deep voice nya yang terdengar sexy itu?

Of course, Jangankan Monbebe. Seorang Im Changkyun pun merasa telinganya tergelitik mendengar suara sexy itu.

Di perjalanan pulang menuju hotel Changkyun terus menatap Jooheon.

" Apa? " tanya Jooheon dengan bingung.

" Kau sexy " kata Changkyun dan Jooheon tersenyum.

" Ya, Makasih " jawab Jooheon sambil merangkul Changkyun. Lalu Kihyun dan Hyunwoo berjalan mendekati pasangan Jookyun. By the way, mereka masih berjalan menuju parkiran mobil Van mereka.

" Kami orang tua kalian kan? Jadi saranku Jangan Macam-macam sesampai di Hotel Nanti. Bye " Itu Kihyun dalam dekapan Hyunwoo.

" Jangan macam-macam katanya, tapi nyatanya mereka yang akan macam-macam di Hotel " Kata Jooheon kesal.

Sesampai di Hotel, Wonho langsung pergi ke kamarnya Hyungwon dan Jooheon masuk kedalam Kamar Changkyun. Sampai-sampai Changkyun terkejut Jooheon mendorong nya ke tembok dan mengunci pintu.

" Oh Yatuhan! Kenapa? " tanya Changkyun kaget.

Jooheon menatap Changkyun dan meletakan tangannya di pinggul Changkyun " i miss you " kata Jooheon dan Changkyun paham maksud Rindu yang Jooheon lontarkan.

Changkyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jooheon " Why? " tanya Changkyun sambil memainkan tangannya di belakang leher Jooheon.

" Why? Just miss you for no reason " Jawab Jooheon tepat di depan bibir Changkyun.

Changkyun tersenyum dan menarik kalungan tangannya hingga membuat kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Kulum,Gigit, hisap, jilat

Itu yang Jooheon lakukan pada bibir Changkyun, sesekali ia membelit lidah panjang Changkyun yang sering kali memanjakan kebanggaannya

" nghh " leguhan Changkyun lolos saat berciuman, tangan Jooheon tidak tinggal diam.

Desahan keluar dari bibir Changkyun saat Jooheon menghisap puting nya, sesaat Changkyun akan meremas surai Jooheon si pemilik surai oranye itu menghindar dan memberi jarak pada Changkyun.

" kenapa? " tanya Changkyun bingung, Tidak biasanya Jooheon berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Jooheon tersenyum menyeringai " Hanya bercanda " Dan Jooheon langsung pergi meninggalkan Changkyun yang sudah di kabut nafsu.

Changkyun speechless ia menatap kebawah di mana kebanggaannya sudah setengah tegang " Shit! Awas saja kau.. Akan ku balas nanti. Lihat saja " gumam Changkyun dan berakhir menuntaskan sendiri.

X

X

X

X

Malamnya mereka makan malam di resto dekat hotel mereka, Hyungwon sudah dapat perhatian lebih dari Wonho jadi yang lain sibuk makan tapi beda dengan Jooheon yang gelisah.

Jooheon merasakan kakinya di goda oleh kaki lainnya yang bermain di dekat pahanya mendekati lil Joo

" Joo, kau baik? " tanya Minhyuk saat melihat Jooheon mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Jooheon menggelengkan kepalanya dan makan dengan cepat, diam-diam Changkyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

*

Di kamarnya, Jooheon sebenarnya masih merasa gelisah. Ia sadar dan Tau bahwa Im Changkyun tidak bisa di ajak bercanda Jika

soal **sex.**

Posisi duduk Jooheon membuat siapa saja merasa tergoda, bagaimana tidak? dengan tubuh bersandar pada Kursi PC balutan kaus putih tipis dan celana training panjang berwarna Hitam dan posisi kaki yang terbuka lebar seolah mengundang siapa saja yang duduk di atas pangkuannya itu.

cklek...

Suara pintu, ah.. dia baru ingat.

" Hai.. "

Nah, suara Changkyun mengalun Indah malah membuatnya berpikiran Jorok. Sial sekali otaknya jika menyangkut tentang Changkyun.

" Masuklah, ada apa? " Tanya Jooheon basa basi. Dan Changkyun berjalan sambil terus menatap mata Jooheon dengan dalam hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan Jooheon, Dengan perlahan Changkyun duduk di Pangkuan Jooheon dan _Menggoda _bagian Selatan mereka.

" _I Need You _" bisik Changkyun sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya di atas Kejantanan milik Jooheon yang mulai menggembung di balik celana training itu.

" _uhh.. joo.. umhhh _" Desah Changkyun tepat di telinga Jooheon, tentu jelas saja itu membuat Jooheon meremang.

" _ooohhh.. kyun.. _" Jooheon menatap Changkyun yang menampilkan mata sayu dan bibirnya yang ia gigit sesekali.

Tangan Changkyun dengan sengaja menurunkan celana training pendek yang ia gunakan dan menyisakan panty nya yang nampak menggembung, ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Jooheon dengan tangannya dan meremasnya " _ohhh.. Kyun.. kauhhh _" Changkyun menurun naikkan tangannya dan sesekali mengocok penis yang besar dan mulai mengeluarkan urat-urat halus hingga mengeluarkan pre cum di kepala penis itu. Changkyun menatap Jooheon dengan tatapan menggodanya.

" Boleh aku bermain dengan _Lil Joo_? " Tanya Changkyun dengan polos tapi tidak dengan tindakannya. Jooheon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Changkyun benar-benar hanya melakukan Handjob pada Batang kemaluan itu hingga Jooheon menarik wajah Changkyun untuk melumat bibir yang menggodanya itu. Jooheon melepaskan Ciuman mereka " Lubangmu.. " kata Jooheon Dan Changkyun tersenyum, Ia melepaskan panty nya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Batang kemaluan milik Jooheon yang sudah basah karna pre cum.

" Bantu aku.. **_ Daddy _**" kata Changkyun dan Jooheon kalap mendengar itu. Ia mencium bibir changkyun dan memeluk pinggang Changkyun, Tangan satunya membantu Changkyun untuk turun menduduki penisnya.

" _Uhhh.. cpkhh... _" desah Tertahan Changkyun saat merasakan lubangnya mulai di penuhi oleh Batang kemaluan itu.

" _Ahhh.. kau tetap sempit dan luar biasa Kyun ah " _kata Jooheon dan Changkyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik dan turun di dalam pangkuan Jooheon. Jooheon pun membantu Changkyun dengan bergerak berlawanan.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**That's XX**

** ***

Changkyun sudah klimaks hingga membasahi perut dan dada Jooheon. Dan Jooheon mengejar klimaks nya, Changkyun mendesah sexy di telinga Jooheon dan saat ia merasakan Jooheon akan sampai Changkyun langsung memberi jarak dan turun dari pangkuan Jooheon hingga tauan tubuh mereka terputus. Ia bisa melihat Penis Jooheon yang benar-benar masih sangat keras dan tegang.

Changkyun menggegam penis Jooheon dan melakukan Handjob, Lagi-lagi. Changkyun melepaskan penis yang sudah sangat besar dan keras itu Hingga Jooheon frustasi.

" Come on babe, Don't play like this " Kata Jooheon frustasi dan Changkyun menggunakan panty dan celana pendeknya.

Sambil mengusap wajah Jooheon, Changkyun tersenyum " I'm Just Kidding babe, Good night " Dan Changkyun keluar meninggalkan Jooheon dalam kondisi masih sangat tegang.

kali ini Jooheon yang _speechless_ dan setelah tersadar " OH! SHIT! CHANGKYUN !! " pekik Jooheon. Benarkan? Changkyun itu tak terduga.

End

**_Ini sih seharusnya di WP wkwkkw cuma lagi iseng aja._**

**_ffn Jookyun tuh jarang banget jadi._**

**_i'm try. _**


	2. Cigarettes Story

**Cigarettes Story**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Seperti yang kita tau, sebagai seorang Idol itu harus penuh dengan profesionallitas, semua harus Perfect entah dalam bermusik, berpakaian, bertutur kata maupun bertingkah laku.

Idol pun seorang Manusia yang memiliki Titik Jenuh dimana semuanya terasa melelahkan meskipun dukungan Fans yang mereka terima begitu menyenangkan. Lee Jooheon. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Rapper Monsta X yang di kenal memiliki gaya Rapp yang keras dan Kasar, Mix Tape Yang Jooheon sering kali buat pun itu banyak mengandung Umpatan kasar itu adalah salah satu bentuk stress yang ia miliki. Bahkan sesekali ia tertangkap kamera tengah mengumpat seolah tidak sengaja, padahal Jooheon sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menyerukan ke kesalannya kepada dunia ' bahwa dirinya lelah ' bahkan member lain pun menyadari bahwa Jooheon memang lebih bekerja keras bukan hanya bekerja keras melainkan Jooheon lebih memiliki semangat daripada sang Leader sendiri.

Jika Wonho bekerja dalam rampungan lagu-lagu untuk Monsta X maka Jooheon akan bekerja dalam Rampungan lirik Rapp yang mana yang sekiranya Bagus. Changkyun sebagai Maknae, sebagai Rapper dan Kekasih dari Jooheon tak terelakan pernah melihat Jooheon begadang demi membuat lirik Rapp yang bagus dan tidak terdengar seperti Umpatan.

Sejak sore tadi Jooheon tidak terlihat di Dorm dan itu membuat Kihyun dan Minhyuk agak menjengkelkan.

" Kemana sebenarnya Bocah sipit itu, Jika di butuhkan Hilang terus! " Omel Kihyun sambil memotong-motong sayuran untuk makan malam.

" Sudahlah Ki, Mungkin dia ada di Studionya. Kau seperti tidak tau seperti apa Lee Jooheon Jika sudah ada di studio " balas Minhyuk yang makan kacang di meja makan.

Changkyun sudah menebak ada di mana pacarnya berada " Kihyun Hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya " pamit Changkyun yang di balas teriakan Iya dari dapur.

Changkyun membawa dirinya ke Rooftop Dorm mereka dan saat pintu di buka.

Lee Jooheon

Jooheon tengah duduk di atas pilar sambil merokok.

Ya **merokok**

Sebatang Nikotin pembunuh yang membuat Jooheon merasa lebih baik.

" Sudah bosan hidup ya " Jooheon berbalik dengan terkejut.

" Changkyun? Apa yang kau lakukan " Tanya Jooheon sambil mematikan rokoknya dengan terburu.

" Aku? Aku mau mendorong seseorang yang tadi duduk di pilar sambil merokok " Ujar Changkyun dengan nada dinginnya.

" Jangan beritahu Shownu Hyung dan Kihyun Hyung soal ini "

" kenapa? "

Jooheon merasa agak jengkel dengan tingkah pacarnya ini " Sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti " Jawab Jooheon yang ternyata menyakiti Hati Changkyun.

" Begitu? Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti jika kau tidak pernah cerita masalahmu padaku! Aku ini pacarmu, temanmu, adikmu tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai salah satu orang yang berharga untukmu bukan? Baiklah... Aku akan diam " Changkyun pergi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Jooheon yang melihat itu langsung merasa bersalah.

" Argh!! Sialan! " Pekik Jooheon melempar sekotak Rokok yang masih ada beberapa Batang lagi.

~~~~

Saat makan malam Changkyun memilih untuk Tidur, Saat Kihyun bertanya kenapa Jawaban Changkyun membuat Kihyun terdiam dan menyiapkan sedikit untuk Changkyun nanti malam.

" mian Hyung, aku sedang merasa tidak di inginkan bisakah aku tidur sebentar untuk menata hatiku dulu? "

Kihyun melihat Jooheon yang hanya mengaduk-aduk nasinya tanpa minat, Kihyun menyenggol lengan kekar Shownu yang fokus makan. Shownu langsung menoleh pada kihyun dan Kihyun mengkode menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk Jooheon.

" Nasinya akan menangis Jika kau mainkan seperti itu, Makan dengan benar Jooheon " Tegur Shownu yang membuat Jooheon langsung menyuapkan nasinya.

" Kenapa Changkyun tidak ikut makan? " Tanya Wonho.

Kihyun meletakan sendoknya dan mangkuk nasinya " Katanya dia sedang merasa tidak di inginkan siapapun, Kau tau kan hyung Changkyun tipe anak yang terlihat keras di luar lembut di dalam. Jadi dia minta waktu untuk sendi— Jooheon habiskan makan mu " Tegur Kihyun saat melihat Jooheon pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Kurasa, Changkyun begitu karna Jooheon. Tadi kan dia keluar tidak lama dari luar dia menangis dan tidak lama kemudian Jooheon pulang " Ujar Minhyuk sambil mengambil Kimchi dan memakannya.

" Mereka sudah besar, Biarkan mereka mengurus masalah mereka sendiri. Habiskan makan kalian setelah itu lanjutkan urusan kalian " Ujar Shownu yang di balas dengan ' Ne '

Di kamar Joo-Kyun-Hyuk

Terlihat Changkyun tidur di kasurnya di atas dengan menghadap Tembok " Kau tidur? " Tanya Jooheon dan tidak ada tanggapan.

" Baiklah, aku salah.. Ok? Berbaliklah dan bicara denganku " Ujar Jooheon dengan agak tegas dan Changkyun berbalik dengan mata yang sembab.

" Keluar dan kita bicara lain waktu. Aku butuh waktu "

" Kau tidak akan memberikan aku waktu "

" akan! Tapi Nanti... Tidak sekarang! "

" Aku mau sekarang agar masalah kita kelar ok? "

" masalah kita? Hanya dirimu... Keluarlah "

Changkyun berbalik dan kembali tidur sedangkan Jooheon malah termakan emosinya sendiri Hingga ia keluar dengan membanting pintu. Hingga membuat semua orang di luar terkejut.

" Hei.. Joo— yak ! Kau mau kemana?! " pekik Minhyuk saat akan bertanya tapi Jooheon malah melewatinya dengan wajah yang keras.

**BRAK**!

" astaga anak itu.. Bisanya merusak saja.. " keluh Kihyun.

" Kurasa mereka bertengkar " Ujar Minhyuk.

" Sudahlah jangan mengurusi masalah rumah tangga orang.. Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri " Ujar Hyungwon sambil melewati Minhyuk yang sedang menonton TV.

" Yak! Chae Hyungwon! "

Jooheon menghabiskan waktunya di studio miliknya dan membuka jendelanya, Tentu saja apa lagi yang Jooheon lakukan Jika bukan Merokok.

" Changkyun marah padamu karna ia tau buruknya benda sekecil itu Lee Jooheon "

Jooheon berbalik terkejut.

" Shownu Hyung "

Ya, pria itu Shownu. Leader Monsta x dan Appa angkat mereka. Jooheon dengan terburu mematikan putung rokok itu di sebuah kaleng minuman bekas, Meskipun sudah ketahuan ia harus tetap menghilangkan asap rokok itu bukan? Shownu hanya diam melihat itu.

" Sejak kapan kau merokok? " tanya Shownu setelah lama ia diam.

" sejak lima bulan lalu " jawab Jooheon sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" Kau tau bukan dulu Wonho pernah terkena dampak buruk dari Rokok bahkan sampai harus berurusan dengan media yang hanya menuliskan apa yang mereka lihat tanpa mau peduli alasannya untungnya waktu itu Jadwal kita belum sepadat sekarang jadi cukup mudah untuk mengobati efeknya dan sekarang Kau? Malah mau merusak dirimu. Terkadang aku bingung yang maknae itu Changkyun tapi mengapa kau yang kekanakan? "

Jooheon menatap Shownu bingung " apa maksudmu Hyung ?"

" Ingat dulu Hyungwon bereaksi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Changkyun saat ini? Kau sudah besar, Kita ini idola, kehidupan kita terkadang begitu mengikat keingintahuan publik, Changkyun ingin kau tetap bersih. Jadi sudah paham maksudku? Aku harus pergi.. Pikirkan kata-kataku " Shownu menepuk bahu Jooheon dan pergi dari Studio itu.

Seperginya Shownu dari Studionya, Jooheon menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menghela nafasnya " Aku tau hidupku bukan hanya milikku tapi bisakah aku tetap memiliki privasi? Aku lelah... "

**Esok pagi...**

Changkyun membuka mata karna merasakan deru nafas di lehernya, matanya membawanya untuk menatap perutnya.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di perut Changkyun, dia tau tangan siapa itu. Changkyun mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan itu namun bukannya terlepas malah semakin erat.

" maafkan aku.. " ujar orang itu dan Changkyun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

" Lepas Hyung, pindahlah ke kasurmu nanti Minhyuk Hyung lihat "

" Minhyuk Hyung sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali di kamar ini hanya ada kita mari bicara tentang masalah kita "

" Kau tidak akan mendengarkan aku hyung "

" Aku stres Changkyun ah... Aku bukan tidak ingin membaginya bersamamu, aku hanya tidak ingin membebaninmu " Ujar Jooheon sambil sesekali mengecup tengkuk leher Changkyun.

" H.. Hyung jangan begini nanti Kihyun Hyung masuk " keluh Changkyun tidak nyaman dengan yang Jooheon lakukan di lehernya. Jooheon membalik posisi Changkyun agar menghadap padanya.

" Kenapa Jika kihyun lihat? Kau saja pernah melihat kihyun hyung sedang— "

" Sudah! Jangan di lanjutkan " ujar Changkyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Maafkan aku.. Aku akan berhenti merokok " Ujar Jooheon yang langsung mengecup bibir Changkyun dan Changkyun mendorong pelan tubuh Jooheon hingga Bibir Jooheon berhenti mengecup Changkyun.

" Alasanku tidak menyukai merokok karna kau suka menciumku. Aku tidak suka rokok, bibirmu terasa seperti itu dan lagi Kesehatan itu nomor satu kalau kau meroko dan kau jatuh sakit siapa yang mau repot! " omel Changkyun dan Jooheon tersenyum menyeringai.

" Hohhh itu alasanmu karna bibirku, kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar berhenti merokok dan sebagai gantinya bibirmu harus menjadi canduku lebih dari rokok " belum Changkyun menjawab bibir jooheon lagi-lagi langsung melumat bibir Changkyun.

Tentu saja dengan posisi Jooheon yang sudah berada di atas Changkyun membuat ia leluasa berbuat apapun pada Changkyun. Dua sejoli itu sibuk dengam kegiatan mereka sampai —

" KALIAN BENAR-BENAR!!!! LEE JOOHEON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CHANGKYUN KU! TURUN DARI ATAS! KEMARI KAU " omelan Kihyun yang memekikan telinga setelah berniat untuk membangunkan anak kesayangannya dan malah berujung melihat anaknya tengah hampir diperkosa oleh peranakan Lebah Jantan.

**End**


	3. Jealousy Story

**Jealous**

Malam ini adalah malam kemenangan milik Monsta X dengan lagu bertajuk SHOOT OUT, Seperti yang kita ketahui Outfit kali ini sedikit agak terbuka, benarkan?

Mari kita bicarakan soal pakaian IM di M countdown malam ini.

Jumpsuit dengan atasan terbuka itu bukan hal yang aneh member lain pun menggunakan hal yang sama, yah.. Kecuali Hyungwon yang nampak sangat tertutup.

IM bahkan nampak sangat sexy dengan pakaian itu, bagian atasnya yang terbuka membuat dirinya jadi bahan keisengan Minhyuk. Bahkan di salah satu interview Minhyuk menjahili Changkyun dengan membuka lebar bagian terbuka itu.

#Skip

Sepulang dari acara interview itu masing-masing dari mereka ada yang langsung ke kamar seperti Shownu, Hyungwon dan Wonho, ada yang ke dapur untuk Minum seperti Minhyuk dan Kihyun akan membuat camilan makanan dan Jooheon juga Changkyun memilih untuk duduk dulu di ruang tengah.

Melihat keterdiaman yang berbeda dari sang kekasih membuat Changkyun sedikit agak Bingung.

" Hyu— "

Ucapan Changkyun terpotong karna Jooheon langsung bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

" Huft.. Apalagi kali ini? Membingungkan " keluh Changkyun sambil bersandar lelah.

" Changkyun ah, bersihkan dirimu lalu kembali untuk makan malam kau tadi kan tidak makan " Kata Kihyun yang sudah siap dengan baju rumahannya.

" Ne "

Jooheon sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia sedang berdiri di depan wastafel dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

" Sepertinya akan bertengkar lagi jika aku membuka mulut, Minhyuk Hyung itu benar-benar... Ugh! Menyebalkan "

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Jooheon membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menatap Changkyun datar hingga membuat Changkyun gugup.

" Aku.. Mau mand— H.. Hyung?! " ujar Changkyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jooheon menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengurungnya dalam penjara Tangan.

" kenapa kau senang sekali di sentuh - sentuh oleh banyak orang, kau tau bukan kalau kau itu Milikku " ujar Jooheon dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang hampir menempel dengan bibir Changkyun, sedangkan Changkyun reflek menundukan kepalanya dan mendorong pelan dada Jooheon.

" ugh.. Hyung terlalu dek— "

" lalu mengapa jika terlalu dekat? " ujar Jooheon lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Changkyunyang semakin menempelkan dirinya dengan tembok.

" H.. Hyung " cicit Changkyun.

TOK TOK TOK

" Changkyun ah! Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika belum cepatlah aku juga mau mandi, Carikan Jooheon setelah kau selesai dia belum makan malam juga! " itu Minhyuk " Changkyun!? " panggil Minhyuk sedangkan Changkyun yang sedang di kurung dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat membuatnya sulit bersuara.

" Jawablah.. " ujar Jooheon dengan wajah yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Changkyun.

" Changkyun kau tidak tidur di dalam kan? CHANGKYUN !! " panggil Minhyuk lagi.

" N.. Ne.. Minhyuk Hyung... Umphh "

Jooheon menyeringai kecil dan langsung membelit lidah Changkyun. Jooheon itu seorang Good Kisser, hingga tidak di ragukan lagi keahliannya dalam memainkan mulut Changkyun.

" ughh.. Eumphh " desah Changkyun yang reflek langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jooheon.

Tangan Jooheon menurunkan resleting pakaian Changkyun dan tangannya sudah berada di dada Changkyun. Changkyun memekik kaget saat ujung nipplenya di usap lembut oleh jemari Jooheon.

Desahan Changkyun memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi itu, ciuman Jooheon mulai turun menuju Dagu hingga leher Changkyun dan Changkyun pun mengandahkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses pada Jooheon yang memberikan sedikit tanda pada leher Changkyun.

" Janganhh... Tand— Akhh ahh " pekik Changkyun saat merasakan lehernya di hisap kuat.

Jooheon menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Changkyun " Jangan di tutupi " Ujar Jooheon sambil mengecup bibir Changkyun dan keluar dari Kamar mandi.

Dan Changkyun?

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Changkyun yang sudah kacau di tambah rangsangan seksual yang Jooheon berikan.

" Dasar Brengsek " Umpat Changkyun dan langsung membersihkan dirinya di tambah menuntaskan sesuatu.

" Kau darimana? " Tanya Wonho yang duduk di ruang tengah dan Jooheon hanya tersenyum hingga wonho mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan mengendus sesuatu " Hei, aku mencium bau sesuatu yang agak aneh tapi familiar sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan — Oh Man! Barangmu bangun! " pekik Wonho.

" Changkyun lama sekali sih mandinya " Keluh Minhyuk ambil duduk di samping Wonho dan Jooheon langsung mengambil bantal kecil untuk menutupi bagian yang membuat Wonho memekik.

Dan tidak lama Changkyun lewat dengan kaus hitam dan celana pendek selututnya " Akhirnya kau keluar juga, aku akan mandi setelah ini kita akan pesta " Dan Minhyuk langsung pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Changkyun yang nampak lesu itu.

wonho diam-diam menelisik Changkyun yang nampak kelelahan itu dan matanya agak membulat melihat dua tanda kemerahan yang sangat merah.

I

M

T

H

E

X

Mereka sudah berkumpul tentu saja mereka akan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kemenangan mereka. Tentu saja Hanya Wonho yang mengatahui kejanggalan antara Jooheon dan Changkyun, Dengan gerak Cepat Wonho melilitkan syal dileher Changkyun tentu saja Jooheon hanya terkekeh melihat itu.

" ayo cheers! Atas kemenangan kita pada hari ini dengan usaha yang sangat keras dan juga atas kerja keras Monbebe kita sangat berterimakasih. Bersulang untuk Monsta X dan kemenangan Kita.. Cheers!! "

Kali ini Changkyun ikut serta, namun ia memilih untuk meminum soda dingin saja. Saat mereka memakan daging panggang dan beberapa camilan kecil, Changkyun hanya diam melihat para Hyung nya berkaraoke bahkan sesekali ia melihat Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang berbagi ciuman saat berkaroke bersama.

Changkyun menghela nafas ia mengelus lehernya dan bangkit berdiri menuju studionya, Tentu saja dengan ia mendekati Kihyun dan Hyunwoo yang sedang berciuman mesra itu.

" Kihyun Hyung, aku mau ke studio ya? " ijin Changkyun dan Kihyun menganggukan kepalanya.

" apa kau pulang? " Tanya Hyunwoo.

" tidak tau sepertinya tidak, aku pergi " Changkyun mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya.

Jooheon memperhatikan kekasihnya yang keluar dari Dorm itu.

" dia sensitif sekali sih.. " gumam Jooheon dan ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya " Apa Wonho Hyung? "

" ikuti dia sepertinya dia perlu _teman_ " kata Wonho dan Jooheon langsung pergi tanpa ijin siapapun.

Changkyun sadar ia tengah di ikuti tapi ia memilih acuh karna ia tau siapa yang mengikutinya itu.

Sesampainya di studio Changkyun langsung menyalahkan Komputernya dan speaker untuk menyetel lagu menghilangkan ke sunyian studio itu, setelah selesai memilih playlistnya Changkyun berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring.

Changkyun memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Hampir saja Changkyun akan terlelap ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya.

" Aku cemburu.. " Ujar si pemeluk itu dan Changkyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja " Kau baik-baik saja? " tanyanya lagi.

" Aku hanya butuh tidur Jooheon Hyung " gumam Changkyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, Jooheon merapihkan anak rambut Changkyun dan mengecup kening Changkyun.

" Maafkan aku.. " ujar Jooheon sambil kembali mengecup kening Changkyun.

" hm.. "

Terdengar lagu dari speaker yang Changkyun nyalahkan dan Jooheon memandang wajah kelelahan Changkyun, Namun bibirnya tersenyum menyeringai

" Maafkan aku Changkyun ah, mungkin besok Kihyun akan mengamuk lagi melihat tanda merah di lehermu " gumam Jooheon.

X

X

X

X

Di dorm Wonho menatap Hyungwon yang memilih untuk memakan camilan dengan perlahan ia mendekati Hyungwon " Hyungwon ah.. " panggil Wonho.

" Apa? " jawab Hyungwon Cuek

" Kau tidak penasaran mengapa Changkyun menggunakan syal? "

" Dia kedinginan? " Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya " lalu? "

Wonho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyungwon " Kurasa Jooheon memberikan tanda yang cukup lama hilangnya "

Hyungwon menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Wonho kaget " Kau. Serius?! " kejut Hyungwon.

" Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku, tandanya sangat tebal "

" semoga besok Kihyun tidak menjerit seperti waktu itu.. " Ujar Hyungwon.

Di studio milik Changkyun sudah tidak terdengar lagu dari playlist milik Changkyun, melainkan di gantikan dengan suara geraman rendah milik Jooheon dan desahan milik Changkyun.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di Studio dan sejam yang lalu Jooheon menyerang bibir Changkyun yang masih setengah sadar, mendapatkan rangsangan seksual itu membuat Changkyun kembali menyerahkan dirinya di bawah kendali Jooheon.

Suara kulit yang saling bergesekan menjadi melodi Indah bagi keduanya.

" hyunghhhh... Ahhh... Eunghhh.. Cium akuhh.. Akhh.. "

Jooheon menurunkan wajahnya untuk memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih tentu saja tidak mengurangi hentakan pinggul yang tengah bekerja keras dibawah sana.

Mereka saling melumat dan mengerang.

Pukul 7 pagi kihyun sudah berada di dapur dengan peralatan memasaknya.

" Kemana Changkyun, apa semalam dia tidak pulang? " gumam Kihyun sambil mengaduk sup nya.

Cklek..

" Kami pulang " Ujar Jooheon dengan langsung melenggang ke kamarnya tapi tidak dengan Changkyun yang langsung di cek oleh Kihyun.

" Kenapa baru pulang? Biar kulihat, lepas syalmu.. Sini — " Kihyun membelakan matanya dan matanya langsung menayalang mencari Jooheon.

Dan...

" BOCAH BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI MASIH PROMOSI BERANINYA KAU MEMBERI TANDA SETEBAL INI! KEMARI KAU BOCAH BRENGSEK! "

Kembali terdengar suara kihyun yang indah di pagi hari...

***kamar Wonho **

Hyungwon berbalik menatap jam dan mendelik " Lee Jooheon akan ku patahkan penisnya.. " gumam Hyungwon dan Wonho yang mendengar tanpa sadar menutupi adiknya yang menegang. Ereksi pagi hari.

***kamar Hyunwoo**

Hyunwoo menggaruk kepalanya " aduh Indah sekali omelan di pagi harinya, adikku sampai kembali tidur "

Sedangkan Jooheon mencoba untuk mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

" semoga Kihyun Hyung tidak menjadikan adikku untuk hidangan makan malam.. Adikku hanya boleh di makan Changkyun "

End


End file.
